Medicaments, such as those provided in solution form, are often stored in a container, such as a bottle, having a closure configured to dispense a predetermined dose of the medicament. The closure may be a spray pump arranged to be actuated by a user to deliver the predetermined dose of the medicament in spray form. The dose may be determined by the design of the closure or may be selected by a user from amongst a range of doses permitted by the closure. In either case, the closure is intended to prevent unmetered dispensing of the medicament. However, removal of the closure from the container allows uncontrolled access to the medicament held within the container and is problematic.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.